


Once upon a time in Hogwarts

by People_from_mars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/People_from_mars/pseuds/People_from_mars
Summary: Hogwarts has been home to many students and have a large history. Have anyone ever told you about the autumn term of 1977? It was a complete fiasco involving escaped rabbits, apple pie and a Dumbledore costume.
Kudos: 7





	Once upon a time in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This little story just popped into my head and I wrote it down (can you believe that)! It would make me super happy if you found the time to leave a comment. Anyways… please enjoy ’Once upon a time in Hogwarts’
> 
> Disclaimer: No, my name is not J.K Rowling and I don’t own these places and/or characters

It’s the autumn of 77 and the school year has just begun at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The whomping willows leaves are still green, the squid in the great lake is enjoying the sun's warmth and most students spend their time outside in the courtyard or walking the school grounds. Quidditch practices has started and the teams are training at least once a week. Most windows are open the whole day to let fresh air into the otherwise gloomy classrooms. 

A fourth year student managed to lose sight of her red checkered rabbit with a small top hat during transfiguration the first week and Filch has been pursuing it ever since. Sometimes he seems to be getting close enough to catch it but every time it disappears into thin air and he’ll hear boys trying to silence their giggles in its wake. 

Flitwick has started to carry papers with him everywhere he goes to not lose sight of them and it’ll happen that a curious student tries to grab them by conjuring a gust of wind to carry them across the hallways. None has ever succeeded. The students apart of the tea club presented their theories during friday afternoon. It ranged from that he’s writing a book to that it’s letters from someone he fancies. Then the subject of discussion changed to Sirius Black’s hair. The paper’s aren’t about charms or other types of magic anyways, a couple of second year ravenclaws checked in the library's inventory. 

Professor Hopkirk predicted that Dumbledore was going to trip on a Wednesday when wearing a pair of silver and lavender robes and fall down the grand staircase. But since this was something that happened during a seventh year class, all the students were used by his exaggerated prophecies and none seemed too upset with the statement. Dumbledore showed up the next Wednesday in a pair of gold and light orange robes, floating, two feet of the ground with a twinkle in his eyes. Sirius Black, seventh year gryffindor, showed up in a fake beard and badly dyed purple nightgown with silver spoons attached to it with sticking charms. With the help of another seventh year Gryffindor, James Potter, he made somersaults all the way from the top to the bottom of the stairs. Their friend Peter Pettigrew was positioned at the entrance to the great hall with a muggle camera lent to them by Mary Macdonald after Lily Evans refused. A picture showed up a week later, pinned to the information board outside the prefects bathroom. All students from all houses, except those involved in the ordeal, laughed when they saw it. No one laughed more than Remus Lupin. 

You can usually find him with his nose in a book, last time anyone checked it was the new edition of ’Magical remedies to everyday problems’ written by Argus Flimmingway, who’s coincidentally a first year hufflepuffs brother in law and a fifth year ravenclaws cousin. He has also co-written a book about helpful potions that was consulted on Tuesday by Madame Pomfrey about a cure for the seventh year Slytherins that was hexed during dinner. They were lucky that Professor Slughorn already had the needed potions stored and didn’t have to make them from scratch, something that would’ve taken over a week and involved numerous midnight trips to the Forbidden forest.

After the so called dinner incident the books about jinxes and hexes borrowed from the library by Slytherins increased drastically. The majority was used on the boys calling themselves the marauders. This became the start of an unofficial prank war between the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws decided to be tie breakers if needed whilst the Hufflepuffs baked apple pie with fruits from the small tree next to Hagrid's hut. The same tree that burned down the night the Highly discouraged forest changed name to the Forbidden forest. No one really knows exactly what happened, not even those involved. Even after almost a year it’s not uncommon to walk past the library and hear the marauders trying to remember and quibbling over what really went down in the Hogwarts grounds that night. 

Since the Muggle Studies teacher bought a record player last term more students than ever have brought their records with them to Hogwarts. Every afternoon, between three and five, the classroom stands open for whoever wants to listen to their records. It’s mostly Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, and the most played albums are by Queen, Beatles, Pink Floyd and Abba. The marauders greatly enjoy Abba. When Dancing queen was released they dressed up as the band members and spelled the song to play everywhere they went for the entire day. The teachers couldn't seem to figure out how to make it go away and at least half of their classmates was ready to kill and or maim them by the end of the first lesson. After that it was banned to play the song on the record player in the Muggle studies classroom. Not even a month later James Potter got a record player as a birthday gift from his parents and the rules was changed to include the whole school. He, and especially Sirius Black, was indeed bummed out by the faculty's decision. But after a two days food strike they resigned to their fate and instead sat in the common room, singing Dancing queen in falsetto voices for half and hour. 

The house elves changed their recipe for blueberry scones a Saturday and all students were agasth. The houses united as one and marched to Dumbledore's office to demand the normal scones back. This change in recipe was revealed to be a mistake involving Peeves and three dozen bags of corn flour and by Sunday the scones were tasty again. The butter that day, on the other hand, is an entirely different story also involving Peeves and questionable decisions. 

The marauders hate and understand him at the same time, they’ve also made many questionable decisions. That’s life, James Potter usually says and shove the person closest, often Sirius Black, into one of the armours that line the walls and they all laugh. Hogwarts is home to many, and especially the marauders. Sometimes they wish they could stay forever. Over thirty years later a new painting in the Gryffindor common room was revealed, depicting four laughing boys in their Hogwarts uniform. The marauders will stay at Hogwarts for many years to come, and no one would like it any other way.

The End


End file.
